milomurphyslawfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
I'm Taking a Stroll
" | hình ảnh = Perchance_to_Sleepwalk_Image_161.jpg | sáng tác = Celeste Moreno Dan Povenmire | ban nhạc = Aaron Daniel Jacob | thể loại nhạc = Country, folk | thời gian = 1:50 | đoạn nhạc = Tập tin:Milo Murphys Law- Im Taking A Stroll SONG}}" " là bài hát trong tập "Perchance to Sleepwalk". Bài hát được hát bởi một nhóm gia đình cắm trại, trong lúc Melissa và Zack cố đưa Milo mộng du trở về lều trại. Lời bài hát Tiếng Anh = I'm taking a stroll In the moonlight, take, take, taking a stroll Just taking a stroll Feeling just all right, when I'm in the moonlight, taking a stroll It's not a crime, to pass the time With cadence and an occasional rhyme Put one foot in front of the other I'm taking a stroll. Under the stars It's delightful, I know it may sound cliché You can really go far And that's despite all the really gruesome obstacles in your way So turn off your mind, and let yourself unwind And follow me, 'cause you know that I'm Just take, take, take, take, take, take, taking a stroll Da da-da-da-da-da, da-da da da-da-da-da Da-da da-da-da-da, da-da-da da-da-da-da da-da-da Da-da-da da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da da-da-da da-da-da-da Da da da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da I'm taking a stroll In the moonlight, take, take, taking a stroll Just taking a stroll Feeling just all right, when I'm in the moonlight, taking a stroll It's not a crime, to pass the time With cadence and an occasional rhyme Let one foot in front of the other I'm taking a stroll. Got one foot in front of the other I'm taking a stroll! Oh, oh, oh. |-| Bản dịch = Tôi đang dạo bước Dưới ánh trăng, tôi đây đang dạo bước Chỉ đang dạo bước thôi Cảm giác mọi thứ đều ổn, khi ở dưới ánh trăng, tôi đang dạo bước Không phải là thủ phạm giết thời gian Với lời hát có nhịp điệu và vần vẻ hợp lí Đặt chân nọ lên chân kia Tôi đang dạo bước. Dưới những vì sao Thật là vui, dù tôi biết là có hơi sáo rỗng Bạn có thể tiến thật xa Nếu không có những chướng ngại dửng dưng cản đường bạn Nên đừng nghĩ ngợi gì nhiều, và hãy khiến bạn thoải mái Và chạy theo tôi, vì bạn biết là tôi Chỉ đang dạo bước mà thôi. Da da-da-da-da-da, da-da da da-da-da-da Da-da da-da-da-da, da-da-da da-da-da-da da-da-da Da-da-da da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da da-da-da-da da-da-da Da da da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da Tôi đang dạo bước Dưới ánh trăng, tôi đây đang dạo bước Chỉ đang dạo bước thôi Cảm giác mọi thứ đều ổn, khi ở dưới ánh trăng, tôi đang dạo bước Không phải là thủ phạm giết thời gian Với lời hát có nhịp điệu và vần vẻ hợp lí Đặt chân nọ lên chân kia Tôi đang dạo bước. Đặt chân nọ lên chân kia Tôi đang dạo bước! Oh, oh, oh. Thông tin cơ sở *Đây là bài hát đầu tiên về góc nhìn của nhân vật mà người hát được tiết lộ. en:I'm Taking a Stroll Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 1 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Aaron Jacob hát